Evelyn Iris
by MMAD about SVU
Summary: PROMPT: "Andy has a toddler, just three years old, when she gets hired by Miranda. Nate? He's her best friend who moved in so that the question of the child's father aren't asked. While working, Andy gets a call from Nate and has to inform Miranda she needs to go see her baby in the hospital." (Rating subject to change)
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: I know I have like three stories I need to be writing/working on but I'm nothing if not consistent in my inconsistency. Anyway, I was going through RandomMirandyPrompts on Tumblr and stumbled on this gem by CrazyBeCat, so this is for you, love!**_

" _ **Andy has a toddler, just three years old, when she gets hired by Miranda. Nate? He's her best friend who moved in so that the question of the child's father aren't asked. While working, Andy gets a call from Nate and has to inform Miranda she needs to go see her baby in the hospital."**_

 **~DWP~**

Andy yawned as she felt the small body next to hers roll around, pulling the sheets with them. Cracking her eyes open she groaned as she saw her young daughter, Evelyn Iris, wrapped in the old discolored flannel sheets. Turning her head she saw the clock was flashing 4:05, too early to be up, but she needed to be up in an hour, so there was no point in wrestling the blankets back from her and trying to fall back asleep.

With another small yawn the brunette rolled out of the bed, grateful for the thick socks on her feet, she could still feel the frozen flooring through them. Padding softly to her closet she pulled out a pair of grey twill pants by Chanel and a deep burgundy blouse by Chloe, also picking some light Perla underwear and bra she continued into the bathroom.

The pipes squealed for a moment as the young woman cranked the heat to the max, disrobing quickly she jumped into the water, relishing in the scalding water covering her and chasing away the cold from their little apartment. Quickly washing herself and then her hair she finished in the shower in record time.

 **~DWP~**

Miranda let out a frustrated groan as she looked through The Book again, it was barely five in the morning, but she hadn't been able to sleep, visions of a certain someone traipsing through her mind, invading her dreams. _Silly girl._ Another sip of now cold coffee made her roll her eyes, the Editor finally shut the book, it was going to have to be enough, she needed to get dressed.

In her closet she walked through the rows of clothes, cataloging what she had yet to wear and also who she had meeting with today, deciding a simple, black, Diane Von Furstenberg wrap dress would do. Moving to her ensuite, Miranda began to brush out her hair, if anyone from _Runway_ could see her now they wouldn't believe it, the fashion maven's hair was wavy, her forelock not yet locked into place by a gallon of hairspray. Simple eyeliner and mascara were all she needed on her icy eyes, then a swipe of mauve gloss on her lips, she nodded. "Good enough, Miriam."

 **~DWP~**

"Mommy…" Evelyn shivered under the sheets as she sat up in bed, her little fists rubbing at her eyes, she knew it was still early, the birds weren't singing yet, and the sun had yet to make the shadows on the wall. She crawled out of bed, hugging her stuffed piggy tight to her chest as she toddled into the bathroom.

"Good morning, Evie." Andrea gave her child a sweet smile and picked her up, cuddling her small, shivering body into her own. "Did you sleep okay?" She asked, smoothing the unruly chestnut curls from her eyes, and kissing the chilled forehead of her sweet angel. With a small nod, Evelyn buried her face in the neck of her mother, seeking out her warmth.

"Andy?" Nate stumbled down the hall from his room, his hair a nest on top of his head, chest bare and wearing only a pair of low-hung sweatpants, "You almost done in there?" He asked through the door. "Yeah, one second." She quickly finished her makeup and pinned her bangs back before cleaning up the products and moving past Nate quickly. "Thanks…" He mumbled, not quite awake yet.

"C'mon, let's get you dressed, sweet pea." Andy winked at her daughter as she carried her back into the smaller of two bedrooms in the apartment, it _was_ Nate's after all. Wrapping Evie up in the sheets again she pulled out a pair of dark jeans and a white sweater with little gold hearts all over it. She knew that her daughter needed new jeans, these were from last year, but she didn't have the money, or even the time to go shopping.

With a resigned sigh, Andy helped her daughter into the warmer clothes and put a pair of thick wool socks on her daughters feet before getting her snow boots and huge winter jacket, her daughter did not need to be cold, even if it meant Andy would be.

With a yell 'goodbye' to Nate, Andrea slipped the mittens on her daughter, resituated the oversized Marc Jacob tote on her shoulder and scooped Evie up, it was three subway stops to the daycare where Evelyn spent her days, and five after that to _Runway._

 **~DWP~**

The day had been tedious, Miranda had too many things scheduled for today, the most annoying of which was an Elias Clarke luncheon, where she was going to be forced to hear men and women, dressed in ill-fitting clothes talk about how amazing the company's leader- Irving Ravitz was. The editor rolled her eyes at the thought.

"Andrea, with me." She motioned slightly as she strode past her two assistants' desks. With a confused glance to the ever-thin Emily, Andy just shrugged and quickly hopped up, grabbing Miranda's coat as well as her own and following her to the elevator door, with an annoyed glance, Miranda motioned for the brunette to hurry.

 **~DWP~**

Andy blushed as Roy held open the door for her, she slipped through the crowd of reporters, in front of her boss, trying to stay out of the spotlight, and the cameras were for Miranda anyway. Once the silver headed beauty slipped through the front door of the Ritz she gave her assistant a small, indulgent smile. "Come along Andrea." She once again moved past the beautiful girl into the large, beautifully decorated conference hall.

With a small smile she followed her boss into the building, blushing softly as a waiter pulled a chair out for her, directly to Miranda's left. "Thank you." She gave a small smile as she settled into the seat. The next hour was filled with speeches from men and women who didn't seem to know fashion at all. By the time their salad course had been taken away Andy counted six lip purses from the silver-haired woman next to her.

Once Irv stood from his seat to address the crowd, Andy felt her hip start to vibrate, her personal cell phone was tucked into her pants pocket. There were three people who had this number, Nate, Nigel, and Doug; Doug knew better to call during work hours, and Nigel knew she was with Miranda, so there was a final option…Nate.

Throwing a shaky smile at her boss, Andrea excused herself from the table, her hands shaking as she struggled to open the age-old flip phone, "Y-yes?" Nate's gruff, worried voice cracks over the terrible speaker, "Andy… Evie got brought to Presbyterian from daycare, I don't know anything else- "The line went dead and not for the first time, the brunette cursed the damned fossil in her hands.

With tears streaming down her face and cold terror gripping her heart, she kept her head down as she went back into the conference room. "Miranda, I need to go." She spoke over the other woman's shoulder. Miranda's back straightened further and her shoulder's tensed. "Absolutely not, Andrea we are in the middle of a very important- "At the sound of a chocked sob, the editor whipped around to see her slowly crumbling assistant, with a speed and strength she didn't know she possessed, she stood and quickly steadied the girl, walking out on the luncheon she was scheduled to speak at.

 **~DWP~**

 _ **Okay So there's the first bit of this story, and for all of you who think I won't write more in this- I already have the next chapter finished and the third started! PLEASE read and review.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Andy smiled at her daughter as she toddled down the hall. "Good job Evie!" She grinned at her 12-month old daughter, she just had her birthday a little over a week ago and her chestnut curls were falling over her eyes as she was taking her first, strong, steps. "C'mere love!" Andrea cooed as she moved closer, squealing happily as her toddler fell trustingly into her arms with a tiny giggle._

 ** _~DWP~_**

 _"Ma" Evelyn spoke quietly from her high chair, now 15 months old, she was a quick walker and making more sounds than ever. "Yes, Evie, I'm Mama." She grinned and 'booped' her daughter's tiny nose, "Ma…" Evie seemed to be testing out the sound on her lips again, "Mama!" She giggled. "Yes Evie! Good job baby!" Andy felt tears welling up in her eyes, she was so proud of her baby._

 ** _~DWP~_**

 _"Okay, Evie, Mommy loves you." She placed a kiss on her three-year-old's head and smoothed back her unruly hair, "I will be back this evening, and we'll have dinner and cuddle." Evelyn giggled and wrapped her arms tighter around her mother's neck. "Stay home, with me." Evie whispered into Andy's ear. The older brunette felt her heart shatter, "Maybe tomorrow." She gave her daughter a wink and smiled gratefully as Ms. Santos, her babysitter, gathered the sad tot into her arms. "Oh, Louisa, she's had a cough, will you keep an eye on it?" She grinned again, trying to inconspicuously wipe her tears, "Thank you! Bye angel!"_

 ** _~DWP~_**

Roy was a pretty simple man, he enjoyed baseball and reading the paper, he loved his wife and his sons, and his granddaughter. Roy was also a great employee, he was honest and trustworthy and truly believed his boss was a good person. Many saw Miranda as an evil, cold-hearted woman, but Roy has been driving this woman for almost ten years, he's seen her in every state you could imagine. She had a heart, but it was guarded, and broken.

"Roy!" The greying haired man had been taking a smoke break, leaning against the silver town car as he heard the louder-than-normal voice of Miranda Priestly. "Roy to Presbyterian Hospital, quickly." She spoke as she pushed past her driver and all but shoved her assistant into the backseat.

Miranda wasn't known for her compassion, but as he assistant shriveled up against her, tears streaming down her cheeks, the frosty Editor felt her heart shatter. Never once had she felt such… despair for another human being. "Andrea, I need you to explain what's happening." She tentatively reached her hand out to run her lithe fingers through the chocolate tresses of her young assistant.

Brown eyes, muddy with tears flit open and then squeeze closed, Andy didn't know what was happening, but the heat of the solid body next to her was her life raft, and she moved closer to it, burying her face in Miranda's warm belly and whispering, "My baby…" She drew in a shaky breath and clung tighter to her boss.

 **~DWP~**

"David, Hello." Miranda spoke into her phone, one hand still tangled in Andrea's hair, scratching lightly at her scalp, "Yes, I am on my way to you with my assistant, Andrea Sachs, her daughter has recently been admitted, and I need a nurse waiting at the west entrance to bring Andrea and myself to her as quickly as humanly possible." Miranda used a good mix of her social and icy voices, making this almost sound like a request, but not one that could truly be refused. With a nod she slid her phone back into her purse and curled around the brunette still sniveling in her arms.

"Andrea, we will be entering the west door, and David, you know Mr. Livingston, the chief of medicine, will bring us up to Evelyn's room." Miranda spoke calmly, in her usual bored tone, attempting to calm her assistant, and bring her back to their current situation kindly. Andy nodded but otherwise kept her position of being buried in Miranda.

As Roy parked he didn't have time to open the door as Miranda flung it open and helped Andy out, "Come." She spoke in her usual business-hushed tone and ushered her assistant into the west door. "Hello Andrea, Miranda, I'm David Livingston, Chief of Medicine here." He nodded at them both, knowing Miranda didn't take kindly to touching others and also that her assistant seemed to be distraught.

"Evelyn seems to have a viral infection; they're running more tests as we speak to narrow it down." He spoke evenly and ushered them into an elevator. "She has had a cough for the last few days, but it's been cold, so I thought it was just…" Andy whispered nervously, her parenting instincts overcoming her fear. She stood taller and moved away from Miranda, seemingly jumping back into her assistant role, reminding herself not to touch the editor.

 ** _~DWP~_**

 _"Andy, this isn't what we agreed on!" Her mother's voice spoke over the phone angrily, "You were supposed to come home over Christmas!" Ellen Sachs was not a kind woman on the best of days, but on days like today, she was practically unbearable._

 _"Mom, I already told you, I don't feel well, I won't be going anywhere, even to Dougie's." She bit her lip and rested her hand on her slightly protruding stomach. "I'm sorry Mom." Her voice sounded insincere even to her own ears, "I promise I'll come visit soon." Ellen just scoffed and ended the call._

 _"Fan-Fucking-Tastic." Andy swore and threw her phone down, angry tears making their way down her face. Andrea had yet to tell anyone in her family she was pregnant and that included her very strict, very Catholic mother. She rubbed at her belly more and bit her lip. "Hey Andy!" Jackson wrapped his arm around her shoulders and kissed at her neck softly- the feeling made Andrea want to vomit._

 _"Hello, Love." Andy gave him a weak smile and tried to take a step away from her boyfriend. "Jackson, don't you have to work this evening?" She asked, pushing her hair from her face, "It is a Tuesday, you know." She chuckled weakly and once again gave him a squeamish grin. "Nah, babe. I took it off to be with you." He gave her another shark-like grin, "C'mon let's go…cuddle." He snorted and pulled her tighter again._

 _Andy chewed on her bottom lip, she knew what he meant by 'cuddle' and the thought of letting him put his fingers on her skin, inside of her… No. Andy let a little shiver pass through her body as she stood, trying to move away from him. "Jackson, I uh… Morning sickness. I'm not feeling great." She kissed his cheek and quickly stood. "I'm going to take a bath." She nodded a little at him and quickly moved through her bedroom into the restroom._


	3. Chapter 3

Miranda smiled sadly at her assistant wrapped tightly around the small, sick form of her toddler. The small girl looked so much like Andrea, her long dark curls falling over her eyes, pale skin with rosy cheeks and a smattering of freckles, a tiny, carbon copy. Miranda Imagined her smile would be wide and sunny, just as her mother's grin was.

 _"Andrea…" Miranda ran her fingers down the arm closer to her. "What did the doctor say?" Miranda's voice was strained as she looked at the slightly more-crumpled than normal looking woman. "S-she…" Andy shook her head, "It's…" With a few small blinks she looked up into the eyes of her boss. "She has Leukemia." Her voice was choked as she wiped the tears leaking from her eyes. "Oh… Andrea…" Miranda spoke softer than normal and without thinking gathered her assistant into her arms, holding the now shaking woman._

 _"I can't afford t-these bills, I can't even afford an apartment or groceries some weeks… How will I?" She let out a shaky breath before straightening up and excusing herself into the restroom._

Hours later, Miranda was still there, watching over the two of them, hoping to speak with a doctor sooner than later, but even Miranda Priestly knew that in a hospital, there was always someone in more need than you were, regardless of your issue. She combed her hand through her thoroughly disheveled hair and continued her silent vigil over the two brunettes. Glancing down at her phone, she realized it was nearing dinner time and while the young mother would most likely not want to eat, she would need to.

Pulling her phone from her purse, she dialed Emily, "I need dinner for two delivered to Presbyterian in an hour, something light, that's all." She hung up before the redhead could get a word out. Her thumb caressed the photo of her darling girls as her background, they had stolen her phone and taken over 100 'selfies' one day and this one of their faces squished together with silly faces had been her favorite.

The editor quickly pressed number 1 on her speed dial. "Hi Mom!" Cassidy answered their shared cellphone, ten-year-old children didn't need individual, state-of-art smartphones… Even if they could afford one… or one hundred. "Hello Bobbsey." Miranda spoke gently. "Is your sister with you?" At Cassidy's positive response she put the phone on speaker, "Caro, say hi to Mom."

"Hi Mom!" Caroline called, she sounded as if she was across the room. "I'm calling to tell you I won't be home for Pizza-Friday." She grimaced as she said it and waited for the anger from one or both of her babies. "Why Mom?" That was Caroline, more methodical, waiting for the facts before emotions overtook her. "Do you know Mommy's assistant? Andrea?"

"Oh Andy? Yeah she's great, is she okay?" That was Cassidy, her emotions always leading before anything else. "Yes she is fine, my darlings. But Andrea has a daughter, and she is very sick, so I'm staying with them at the doctor's tonight.

"Little Evie!?" Both her girls screeched together, "Mom what's wrong with her?!" Apparently, not only did they know Andrea has a child, but knew enough to know her name, or moreso, her nickname. "Bobbsey, it's not my place to tell you, but I will not be home for Pizza night, please tell Cara."

"Of course Mom, w-will you tell Andy we love her and give them both a hug for us? Please Mom?" Her daughters were practically pleading her to do the thing she wants to do more than anything else, but isn't truly allowed. "Of course, Darlings, now I need to go. I will speak to you in the morning. I love you, very, VERY much." Miranda tried not to let her voice wobble, but dammit, seeing a mother fall apart for her daughter reminded the older woman how lucky she truly was. "Love you Mom!" They spoke in unison and clicked off the phone.

Miranda scrubbed her hand down her face before slipping her phone into her purse and standing to move closer to the hospital bed, dwarfing the woman and child in it. "Andrea…" Miranda whispered, brushing some hair from her tired looking face. "Andrea, wake up, food will be here shortly."

Andy's eyes blinked open and saw her boss standing over her, white hair shining in the florescent light. "Miranda? Are you an angel? Am I dreaming?" A small grin played at the corners of the editor's lips. "No, Andrea, not a dream, but Emily will be bringing dinner soon." She nodded, looking around the room with a few more blinks, her eyes hurt- they were swollen and dry from all the tears she had shed in the last six hours. Looking around, the reason they were in the hospital hit her in the chest and her face contorted more painfully than anything Miranda had ever seen. "M-My baby." Andy looked down at the frail body tucked under clinical blankets.

"Come." Miranda held out her hand and tugged the woman up from her spot on the bed. "Let's wash your face and then Emily will bring dinner, and then we can talk to a doctor." Miranda wasn't sure where this 'we' business had come from but she decided to just go with it for now, Andrea was more important than Miranda's confused feelings right now. "Y-yeah." Andy just nodded and allowed Miranda to pull her up into the connected bathroom and sat her on the toilet, "We'll have to get a chair in here."

Grabbing a washcloth, Miranda wet it from the sink and walked closer to her assistant. "Look up." She spoke softly once more as Andy tilted her head up, closing her tired eyes and allowing her boss to wipe at her overly pale face. "Miranda… I…" Andy's voice breaks as she blinks back tears again. "T-thank you" Miranda just shook her head and finished wiping the mascara and tear stains from her beautiful younger assistant's cheeks.

 **+DWP+**

"Miss Sachs, your daughter is just sleeping, I promise, she isn't unconscious, and she isn't in a coma. Her body has been running double-time lately and she needs rest, she should be waking soon." David, gave her a soft smile, "Do you mind if we talk a bit more in depth?" His eyes glanced to Miranda slightly and Andy just waved her hand, "From now on, anything that needs to be said can be told to or said around Miranda." The brunette pushed her bangs from her face, silently thanking Miranda for having people at her beck-and-call and having clothes be sent to them. "Of course, Evelyn is suffering from what we call acute lymphocytic leukemia, also known as lymphoblastic leukemia. Lymphocytes are mature, infection-fighting cells that develop from a type of blood stem cell in the bone marrow named Lymphocytes."

He watched the confusion and fear cross the young woman's doe eyes before blinking and nodding bravely, "Alright..." Her voice was rougher than it had been before, and out of his peripheral he saw Miranda tense. "Are you alright to continue?" She nodded, "Please."

"So lymphoblastic Leukemia starts in one of two places, in someone's B cells, which help protect the body against germs such as bacteria and viruses. They make proteins called antibodies that attach to the germ, marking it for destruction by other parts of the immune system. This is more common and the type your daughter has. The other is when it grows in T cells, and some of those cells destroy germs directly, while others play a role in either boosting or slowing the activity of other immune system cells. Does that make sense?" Andrea nodded slowly, feeling herself start to become overwhelmed with the information being thrust onto her. "Mir-" She cut off the sound coming from her throat, she wanted Miranda's arms to be around her once again. The editor stood and moved to gather Andrea up against her. "David, I think that's enough for now." He nodded and left the room without another word. "Miranda…" The editor just nodded again, "I know… I know."

Andrea just curved herself tighter against the Editor as she stroked her hair, one hand finding its way down to the young child's leg, keeping them all connected.

Hours later Emily had brought Miranda's laptop and The Book, Andrea was sleeping peacefully and her daughter still hadn't awoken. David had albeit swore to Andrea that her daughter would soon awaken but it was starting to wear heavily on the beautiful woman in her arms.

"Mama?"


End file.
